Matsumoto Jun
Perfil *'Nombre:' Matsumoto Jun (松本 潤)thumb|270px|Matsumoto Jun *'Apodo:' Matsujun, Oji, J, Jun-kun, Junnosuke, King DoS *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Toshima, Tokyo, Japón *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia: 'Johnny's Jimusho Biografía En 1996, a los 13 años Matsujun, influenciado por su hermana mayor, mandó una carta durante el día de graduación de la primaria para unirse a la Johnny's Entertainment y poco después recibió una llamada del propio presidente de la compañia invitándolo a que se uniera. Cabe mencionar que Matsujun no tuvo la necesidad de hacer una audición, siendo uno de los pocos niños “solicitados” por el mismísimo Johnny Kitagawa, pertenece a cierta élite de los Johnny's. Se graduó de Horikishi Gakuen, reconocida por formar alumnos en las artes escénicas. Antes de estar en Arashi estuvo en el grupo musical MAIN junto a Kazunari Ninomiya, Ikuta Toma y Masaki Aiba. Dramas *Shitsuren Chokoratier (Fuji, 2014) es Sota koyurugi *Hajimari no Uta (NHK, 2013) es Wataru *Lucky Seven SP(FujiTV, 2013) es Shuntaro Tokita *Lucky Seven (Fuji TV,2012) es Shuntaro Tokita *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV,2010) es Kusunoki Taiga *Kaibutsu-kun (NTV,2010) ep. 9 como invitado *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV,2010) es Goto Nozomu *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV,2010) es Yame Yoshio *Smile (TBS,2009) es Hayakawa Vito *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru (NTV,2008) es Yamaguchi Hayato *Bambino! (NTV,2007) es Ban Shogo *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS,2007) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Imakiyo-san (Fuji TV,2006) es Takada Kazuo *Hana Yori Dango (TBS,2005) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Propose (NTV,2005, ep1) Kosuke Sato *Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) es "Momo" Goda Takeshi *Yoiko no Mikata (NTV,2003) como invitado es Sawada Shin *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) es Sawada Shin *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 3 (NTV,2001) es Kindaichi Hajime *V no Arashi (Vの嵐) (Fuji TV,1999) es Jun Matsumoto *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV,1999) ep10 *Hitsuyou no Nai Hito (NHK,1998) es Takuji Ohno *BOYS BE. Jr. "Hakunetsu! Renai Shitai Shoukougun" (NTV, 1998, ep1) es Yuu *Mo Hitotsu no Shinzo (NHK,1997) es Kitamura Tooru *Bokura no Yuuki ~Miman Toshi~ (NTV,1997) es Mori *Hoken Chousa Shigarami Tarou no Jikenbo Kijin Jiken (TBS,1997) es Shunichi Yoneda Películas * Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Last Promise-Saigo no Yakusoku (2010) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) Musashi *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Kiiroi Namida (2007) *Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru / I Love My Younger Sister (2007) es Yori *Tokyo Tower (2004) es Kōji *Pika☆☆nchi Life is Hard dakara Happy (2004) es Bon *Pika☆nchi Life is Hard dakedo Happy (2002) es Bon *Shinjuku Tanteidan Shonen (Shinjuku Boy Detectives) (1998) Canciones en Solitário *Superstar - (fecha de lanzamiento: '2000) *I want you back - ('fecha de lanzamiento: 2001) *One more time, One more chance - (fecha de lanzamiento: 2002) *Key of life - (fecha de lanzamiento: '2002) *Touch the breath - ('fecha de lanzamiento: '2003) *Don't Cry - ('fecha de lanzamiento: '2003) *La Familia - ('fecha de lanzamiento: '2004) *W/Me - ('fecha lanzamiento: '2005) *Tell me what you wanna be - ('fecha de lanzamiento: '2006) *Yabai Yabai Yabai - ('fecha de lanzamiento: 2007) *Naked - (fecha de lanzamiento: '2008) *Wish ver. - ('fecha lanzamiento: 2009) *Come back to me - (fecha de lanzamiento: '2010) *Shake It - ('fecha de lanzamiento: '2011) *We wanna funk, We need funk - ('fecha de lanzamiento: 2012) Anuncios Publicitarios *Kinotake- Meiji (2013) *Je l`aime - Fasio (2013) *GREE Go! smarephone (2012-2013) *GOO.N (2012-2013) *Nissan "PURE DRIVE" (2012-2013) *Meiji Crispy´s (2012-2013) *Nitendo 3DS - Mario Kart 7 (2011) *Meiji Milk Chocolate (2011-2013) *Hot Pepper Beauty (2011-2012) *Kirin! (2011) *Nintendo 3DS - La leyenda de Zelda (2011) *Nitendo 3DS (2011) *Japan endless discovery - Arashi Tourism Ambassadors(2010-2013) *エリ エール Elleair (2010-2013) *Aerolinea JAL (2010-2013) *Hitachi aplicance (2010-2013) *Nintendo Wii en wii Party (2010-2011) *Nintendo Wiii en Mario Kart (2010-2011) *Kirin Green Heart (2010-2013) *FASIO Kose (2010-2012) *KFC "pote-pie" winter season (2009-2011) *Au by KDDI (2008 - 2011) *Pepsi Nex (2008) *Aerolineas Aerolineas "ANA" (2008) *C1000 Lemon vitamin (2007) *House foods en Tongari Corn (2007 - 2010) *Cocacola (2003) *McDonald (2000) *Pino Programa de Variedades *嵐の明日に架ける旅 (2011-2013) NHK ep SP *MC 放送の「世界1のSHOW　TIME (2011- ) TV Nippon *MC Kōhaku Uta Gassen (2010-2013) NHK *Arashi ni Shiyagare (2010 - ) TV Nippon *Arashi Challenge week sp (2009) TV Nippon ep SP *VS Arashi (2008 - ) Fuji Television *Himitsu no Arashi-chan (2008 - ) TBS *Golden Rush Arashi (2007 - 2008) Fuji Television *Mago Mago Arashi (2005 - 2007) Fuji Television *Utawara Hot Hit 10 (2005 - 2007) TV Nippon *MC 24 horas television (2004, 2008, 2012, 2013) TV Nippon *Arashi no Waza-Ari (2004 - 2005) Fuji Television *D no Arashi (2003 - 2005) TV Nippon *Nama Arashi (2002 - 2004) Fuji Television *C no Arashi (2002 - 2003) TV Nippon *Uso Japan! (2001 - 2003) TBS *Mayonaka no Arashi (2001 - 2002) TV Nippon Programa de Radio *Arashi JUN STYLE en FM NACK5 79.5MHz (2002 -2011) Obras de Teatro *Aa, Kouya (2011) es Shinji Shinjuku *Byakuya no Onna Kishi Valkyrie (Valkyrie of the White Night) (2006) es Sasuke Kūhibi *East of Eden (2005) es Carl Trask *West Side Story (2004) es Bernardo *Stand By Me (1997) es Teddy Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo J-pop: 'Arashi *'Sello discográfico: 'J Storm *'Aficiones e intereses:' Música, cine, teatro, fotografía, lectura, mangas, coleccionar dvd's y anteojos. Le gustan las alturas y el peligro como el skydiving, climbing, bungee jump, surf. *'Color favorito:' Morado y negro. *'Comida favorita:' Miso. *Entre sus mejores amigos se encuentran Oguri Shun, Narimiya Hiroki , Ikuta Toma, Takizawa Hideaki.Otros grandes amigos suyos son sus compañeros de grupo (Aiba Masaki, Sakurai Sho y Ninomiya Kazunari). *Fue el primer hombre japonés en aparecer en la portada de la revista Marie Claire de Japón. *Es miope y usa gafas (aunque generalmente lleva lentes de contacto). También llevó aparato dental de pequeño. *Durante una cena en junio del 2006, pasó a formar parte de un grupo no oficial nombrado “'NO BORDER'” junto a Yamashita Tomohisa de NEWS, Shingo Murakami de Kanjani8, Satou Atsuhiro, Ikuta Toma,Domoto Koichi de Kinki Kids, Yamaguchi Tatsuya de TOKIO y Takizawa Hideaki de Tackey & Tsubasa; evitando así las formalidades sempai-kouhai. A cada miembro se le asignó un color específico: blanco, negro, rojo, rosa, púrpura, dorado, azul y gris pero hasta la fecha no se sabe a quién pertenecen dichos colores.. *Existe el rumor para aceptar el papel de Domyoji Tsukasa en el popular DORAMA Hana Yori Dango, exigió que Oguri Shun actuara con él como Hanazawa Rui y que el tema de entrada de la serie estuviera interpretada por un tema de Arashi. *El 2 de Febrero de 2010 sufrió un leve accidente automovillistico por el mal tiempo que tenia Japon en en ese tiempo, golpeó la parte frontal del auto que se encontraba esperando por la señal de cruce en Meguro-ku, nadie resulto herido. *El también es un fan de los actores americanos Johnny Depp, Kevin Spacey, Leonardo DiCaprio y Brad Pitt *Se le rumoreaba una relacion con la actriz Inoue Mao, con quien compartia papel en Hana Yori Dango, pero esto nunca se confirmo. *Desde el drama de Hana Yori Dango, se le rumoreaba una relación con la actriz Inoue Mao pero esta nunca se confirmo. *El viernes 25 de abril del 2014, se le vio entrando a un restaurante despues de que entrara Inoue Mao a lo que se especulo que estaban saliendo pero él explico que fue a beber junto con su amigo Ikuta Toma y que a veces se les une Inoue Mao o Oguri Shun ya que mantienen una estrecha relación de amigos desde Hana Yori Dango. *El 19 de mayo de 2014, se confirmó que lleva saliendo desde hace 9 años con la actriz Inoue Mao y que incluso tienen planes de casarse. Enlaces *Wikipedia *Perfil de Arashi *IMDb Galería Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Pony Canyon